The SPORE Administration and Communication Core will be responsible for managing the SPORE and disseminating information within the SPORE and for external interactions. The Core is designed for low-cost, yet efficient administration and communication in order to focus funds on research activities. The Core includes an organization diagram for management activities. Monitoring of research will occur via: (1) Research Project Teams. (2) Research Project and Core Principal Investigators Committee and (3) SPORE Steering Committee. An Institutional Advisory Board and External Advisory Panel will provide yearly formal evaluations and reports to the Steering Committee. The communication component of the Core is directed at intra-SPORE, inter-SPORE, and National Cancer Institute research activities. Research communication is facilitated by online World Wide Web pages. The Core provides travel funds for John Hopkins Breast Cancer SPORE participation in the National Cancer Institute SPORE meetings to include the members of the Research Project and Core Principal Investigators Committee and SPORE Principal Investigator. In addition, communication of validated results to the medical community in order to have impact on incidence and mortality of breast cancer will occur via publication of SPORE findings in the medical literature; news releases to medical writers and press conferences for the announcement of important advances with the assistance of the Office of Public Affairs of The Johns Hopkins Medical Institution; and, when appropriate, alerts coordinated through the National Cancer Institute program staff. Interaction with lay advocacy groups and individuals will be facilitated through Cindy Geoghegan, a breast cancer advocate, who will serve as a member of the Steering Committee.